For Two Weeks
by Honey bacon
Summary: Give me love for two weeks. Just for two weeks. Thats all I ask. Love me even though I know you don't anymore. For our kid and for my heart. And after that, like what we promised, I'll let you go.
1. FTW 1

"I don't want to do this anymore, Aya." He said while looking at me straight in the eyes.

Sitting in our kitchen chair, both of his arms on the tabletop while holding out the divorce papers.

A long silence enveloped us.

We were happy. The three of us are doing okay. We go to picnics, to movies.

What happened?

"Is this...what you really...want?" I managed to say without letting my voice crack.

I thought he wanted space, so I gave him one.

I thought he just needed some air to breath.

But it turns out, he wanted to be free.

Free from all these responsibilities. From me. And take custody of our child.

Without further ado, he said "Yes."

One simple word. I didn't imagined that it would hurt this much.

That three letter word made my world crumble apart.

But I have to do it. Even if it pains me.

Because that's what love means.

"Okay..." I said while nodding my head repeatedly. Making sure that this was really happening.

"... Okay?" He said while looking at me with hopeful eyes.

Do you hate me that much?

That you can't spend another second with me?

I'm sorry but can I be selfish?

I need time to adjust.

Please let me go slowly. So slow that I won't call for your name anymore.

So slow that I can live another day without you by my side.

"Two weeks..." please give this one to me.

I looked at him straight in the eyes for the first time again.

"For two weeks, we will live like how we used to. Like the days where Kenji was born. Show me that you loveme again. Even if... even if you don't anymore."

I could feel my tears coming back. But I have to hold it for now.

"You'll carry me to our bedroom, cooking breakfast together, sending and fetchingKenji to school together, sleeping beside each other, and kiss me every night on my forehead like you used to do. And call each other with our endearment."

I can see the doubt in his face.

Am I still worthy of those things?

I swallowed my pride and said, "Just for two weeks and I'll sign the papers. You may take Kenji under your custody and I promise that after those two weeks, you won't hear anything from me. If you want, you won't see even a shadow of me. Please..."

Silence consume us again. After a long debate he had on his mind, he finally nodded.

"When do we start? Today?" I nodded while reachingout to my pocket.

"Please wear this again." I gave him his ring.

Our wedding ring that symbolizes our oneness, our love, our commitment. "After those two weeks, you can do whatever you want with it."

He hesitated for awhile but he put the ring back to where it belongs before. Before...

Seeing him wearing it again made a smile appear on my face.

He saw this and he scoffed. "Don't get used to it."

I know... I'm fully aware of that.

But I still gave him a smile and hestood up.

Will he walked away? But I know he wasn't that kind of a man.

"Get ready, we'll have to get Kenji in five minutes."


	2. FTW 2

Chapter Two

We're back where we had first met.

Under this very same cherry on the very date of our anniversary.

Though this is the day you chose to give up, this day also proves that I'm still fighting.

Fighting for our love like what you did back when we were in high school.

"Mom? Dad?" And came an angel who brought us closer than before.

And I know it was all worth it.

I can see how happy he was when he saw the two of usand I understand why.

It's been so long since wegot together like this. Like a happy family.

Daiki crouched down toget his attention. "Hey kiddo. We were supposed to get yah in school."

He said while reaching out for Kenji to put him on his broad shoulders.

Those shoulders that he made me massaged every night.

Those shoulders that I use as a support for countless of times.

And those shoulders I bit everytime we made love.

I wish I could take a photo of us. Under the cherry blossom... with the two most important persons in my life.

I feel like I could die happy.

But no. I can't do that. I still have Kenji. The offspring of our love whom I love.

I smiled at him when he looked at me for approval.

I took his bags and on with our walking.

This feel nice.

"Baby, you want ice cream?" I asked Kenji when our eyes met. I saw the internal conflict he was having and I gave him an assuring smile.

I saw how his eyes lit up again and eagerly nod. I cant help to chuckle on that and out of habit I put my hands on my husband's arm. I saw him froze and it dawned on me.

I smiled at him once again when I felt Kenji's gaze on us.

"I'll buy then. Wait for me, okay?" Daichi grunted and it was enough. I crossed the street and into the shop.

Good thing I'm all alone now because I cant stop these tears from flowing. I dont know what to do anymore. I dont want to give up.

Maybe in a stranger's perspective, I look insane. One woman crossing the street while trying to hold her cries down. Fortunately it wasn't busy.

You got to be strong. I wiped my tears and cleared my voice as I reached the counter.

"Two scoops of this and three scoops of this please. Both in different cups. Thank you. And a bottle of water. Make it two please. Thanks. " i smiled at the man and checked my bag for my wallet.

Wait. Where's my wallet?

"Is there some problem?" I looked at him and I seriously don't know what to do. The sound of the bell indicating new customers arrived gave me a lot of pressure.

"Here. Take this." Hm? A very familiar arm handed out the payment.

The man doubted if it was okay and I smiled at him and nodded.

I looked up and saw Daichi with Kenji in his arms.

"Mom you forgot your wallet again." Kenji whined and I smiled at him. "Is that so?" Then I began to tickle him. His giggles caused my heart to flutter and I cant help but kiss his cheek.

"What was that for mom?" I smiled again and pinched his cheeks. "Cos your so cute! No girlfriends okay. I should be the only woman in your life til you reached 16." He whined again but I know he understood.

Sometimes i wonder if this kid is really a kid. Its like having my grandfather sticked on this kids body.

"Where's your ice cream mom?" I can't have ice cream anymore. Or any sweets in particular. I found out the other day that I have this disorder? Or disease? The doctor said that Im too fragile when it comes to sugar so I have to watch out.

"It's okay honey. I'm all good." He looked doubtful at first but then grinned.

"Don't do it baby. I know you're thinking of doing somethin— baby!" He laughed out loud and took cover behind Daichi. Well. This kid. Put ice cream on my nose!

"What'd you do this tim—" he looked at me and smirked. "Nice one kiddo!" Both of them high fived and grinned at me. It made my heart jump. They look so alike. At least Kenji got my eyes and nose.

After wiping my nose, I turned to the both of them.

"You guys are in big trouble." I said whilst smirking. I can almost hear their big gulps and scared eyes.

Theyre so cuuuuuute!


	3. FTW 3

Todays the third day.

I can see Daichi doesn't really want to hold me in his arms.

Ha.

Good thing I managed to keeps my tears to myself. Or else he would have gotten out the door.

Kenji seems to be in a happy mood lately. He helped me in chores more than before. And we spent time a lot together since Daichi has work.

I taught him the family's recipes as well as mine. Good thing he got my diligence and love for cooking since Daichi can't cook to save himself.

Every day when Daichi got home, food was ready, and we ate together again. Sigh. I feel at ease. Kenji talking about what happened in school. Or about how he helped cooking his dad's favorite dishes.

Two days had passed and I found myself in the arms of my husband. If I could only capture this moment and paste it on our book. It would've been great.

Thats when I found my old camera. It was the camera he gave to me. The one that I used to take sneaky pictures of him.

It sure did bring some memories.

cough cough this cough again..

I went to the bathroom to wash myself. I can't believe it would start again.

"Mom?"

"..."

".. Mom are you okay?"

"Sweety its three in the morning. Why are you awake? Go lie down with your dad on the bed. I'll be back in a few, okay?"

He studied me first before nodding his head and went to bed where Daichi is.

Of all times.


	4. FTW 4

"Sweety be careful when playing okay?—"

"And also don't let anyone bully you. If someone did then teach them a lesson."

"Hahaha! Mom of course! I still remember those moves you taught me. I'll be fine. Go on with your date! Have fun!" And there he goes. "Sometimes I doubt that he's just a kid."

I looked at Daichi and saw he's looking back at me. And that time I knew. He wants to talk. —

We stopped by on a nearby cafe...Not the one we usually go at. I can't help but laugh bitterly inside my head.

"Do you want to order something?—" I started.

"— we need to talk."

"... We are."

"Privately." It wasnt even a week yet. How could you do that to me.

I just followed him. When he walks, I'm behind him. When he stops, I wait for him.

He said i was always the one who supports him. But what he didnt know, it was the opposite.

Just being by my side when I badly needed it, that was the greatest love. I don't even tell him what was going on, he was just there. Loving me and accepting me.

We stopped walking. "Funny how this is where we first met would be the place where we'll go our different ways."

"Just stop it. Please. Please.."

"..."

"Can't we try again? Do you really not love me anymore?! What was it that you're telling Mom?! We had Kenji! We're married! We've been in a relationship since high school! How could you?!"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play with me!" Then he suddenly grabbed my shoulders. "Don't you dare fcking play with me!"

"I don't know what you're talking about! And whos playing who?! Who's the one who gave me the divorce papers?! Who's the one who IGNORED me?! I tried talking to you for days! DAYS! "How could you"..? More like how could YOU!"

"Stop pretending! I fucking know it all! I heard you! You were talking to Mom and saying bullshit! Now tell me what would you do? Huh? I know now. You can't stay with me anymore?! That you didnt like me like that anyways?!"

"W-what? You heard?"

"Damn right I heard it all! Now tell me it wa sall wrong. That it wasnt really like that."

"You're wrong! I wasnt talking about you!"

"So you had another guy.. great." he removed his arms and walked away. Just like that. He started to walk away. Again. "But it wasn't really like that..."

"THEN WHAT?! WHAT COULD POSSIBLY BE SO WRONG THAT YOU SAID THIS WORDS?! WHAT IS IT?!"

... All of a sudden flashbacks hit me hard.

 _*slap* WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?_

 _WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE? HMMM WHAT DO I DO TO PUNISH YOU HAHAHAHA_

 _WHAT DO YOU WANT HONEY? YOU CAN SHOUT BUT NO ONE WOULD HELP YOU_

 _YOU DUMB SHIT! YOU SLUT! NOW LET ME HAVE SOME TASTE_

 _That mother of yours.. She decided to taste other men and bear fruit? Why not eat that fruit huh? COME HERE!_

"No.. no no no nonono.. NO! STOP! PLEASE STOP! Stop. Help me please... no! Mama! Nooo! Daichi! Daichi.. help me... hes here. Hes here again. NO!" and then it was black.

I;m scared.


	5. FTW 5 PART 1

Daichis not answering his phone! Ugh! I threw my phone down our bed and lay down.

I suddenly remembered dad. My dad. He had some mental issues and locked up inside the mental institution for years. He did some nasty things to me whenever mom's gone. It's terrifying and I haven't told Daichi about it. All he know is that, my dad is in prison for addiction.

My phone rang suddenly jolting me out of my thoughts.

Mom.

"Hey mom. Hows it going?"

"Hey sweetie. Everything's fine. We're all good." I didn't know what to say because I know the meaning of good. Something is off.

"He wants to live with us again." That left me shocked. Paralyzed. No... no way... no!"No mom. I... I don't want to live with him anymore. Please." I can feel his hands traveling from my back then grasping my neck tightly.

"Mom please! No! Just call mommy and take him away from me. Please mom! I cant see him anymore. It hurts." Daichi's mom knew it too. She was the one who helped me took my dad to the asylum. She did all the work and continued supporting mom and I. And with that, I'm forever grateful for it.

"I know. Yna and I talked about it. We agree to whatever your decision is... I'm so sorry sweetie. I didn't protected you. I'm sorry." Now we're both crying on the phone.

"Thank you mom. I know... I... I didn't love him like that anyways." She was silent about that. He was never been a dad to me.

"I understand sweetie. He didn't became a father... I understand sweetie. Be strong okay? Your mommy and I are here always okay? When are you telling this to Daichi?"

"As soon as possible. But... Please... take him away from me. " and I broke down. "Yes sweetie. Please stop crying now. Please... I love you so sooooo much. Always remeber that okay? I miss you." And with that, the call ended.

I found myself on the floor leaning on our bed. It took all my energy from me. I need to fix myself. I can't let Daichi see me like this.

"I still have Kenji with me.."


	6. FTW 5 PART 2

Aomine's POV

I got an early leave tonight and I'm thinking of surprising my lovely wife. For these past weeks, she's been waiting for me till I got home. And its my turn to show how much she means to me. Especially when she gave me Kenji.

I stopped a bit at the flower shop around the corner and bought her favorite flowers. Why am I getting all excited? God. It feels like an eternity since I had a dinner with them.

"Sweetheart, I'm home." Hm? Why is it so quiet? "Sweetheart?" Maybe she got some groceries on her way back or something.

Should I call her?

Shoot. I forgot my phone in my room earlier. Maybe she tried calling me and when I didn't answer, she went to my office?

I was about to enter our room when I heard someone talking on the phone. She's here!

"No mom. I... I don't want to live with him anymore. Please." Wait... what? She doesn't... she didn't just said that. No way. I'm imagining things. No!

"Mom please! No! Just call mommy and take him away from me. Please mom! I cant see him anymore. It hurts." I felt my tears slowly forming. Why? Why?!

"Thank you mom. I know... I... I didn't love him like that anyways." What? She didn't love me? What? It hurts. We have Kenji.

"As soon as possible. But... Please... take him away from me. " and she broke down.

God knows how much I want to hug my wife. I want to walk up to her and take away all those pain. But she doesn't love me anymore. She... gave up. She gave up on me. Why?!

I... I need to go. I need to cool my head. I love her! How can she? How can she do that to me?

"I still have Kenji.." I heard her mutter. So our son became an obstacle for you now? Don't worry I'll take him.

Goddamn it!


	7. FTW 6

Aomine's POV 1

Chapter One

"I don't want to do this anymore, Aya." I said while looking at her straight in the eyes.

This is the right thing to do right? I never thought I could experience love ever and I'm really thankful that she proved me wrong. She knows how dumb I am. How basketball occupy most of my brain. Heck I don't even want to go to college that time.

She was there every step of the way. Now, this is the only thing I could do for her.

A long silence enveloped us. It was a heartbreaking experience.

But why are you looking at me like that? Didn't you say you want this? I'm trying to be the bad guy in our relationship so Kenji wouldn't blame you.

"Is this...what you really...want?" God. I want to kiss her right now. I've missed her. So much. I want to hold her. Feel her body against mine. Her hand playing my hair.

But... I can't do that. This is for her. Remember that Daichi. Stop being selfish.

With so much regret, I said "Yes."

One simple word. I didn't imagined that it would hurt this much.

That three letter word that I waited for months for her to say will be the same word that would drew us apart.

But I have to do it. Even if it pains me. Because that's what love means.

"Okay..." She said while nodding her head repeatedly.

"... Okay?" Her okays mean not good.

It means she doesn't want it. It was always like that. Her 'okays' meant 'no way'.

"Two weeks..." huh?

"For two weeks, we will live like how we used to. Like the days where Kenji was born. Show me that you love me again. Even if... even if you don't anymore. You'll carry me to our bedroom, cooking breakfast together, sending and fetching Kenji to school together, sleeping beside each other, and kiss me every night on my forehead like you used to do. And call each other with our endearment."

But I still do! So much that it hurts. This is why I'm doing this shitty thing for you.I'm willing to do those things with you everyday for the rest of our lives. I promised you that on our wedding day didn't I? Two weeks is such a short time.

"Just for two weeks and I'll sign the papers. You may take Kenji under your custody and I promise that after those two weeks, you won't hear anything from me. If you want, you won't see even a shadow of me. Please..."

Silence consume us again. Why is this even happening to us? Is this how we solve our problems?

But all I did was to swallow these emotions and be the bastard that I can be. "When do we start? Today?"

"Please wear this again." I saw the ring. The ring I gave you. It almost made me crumble. To hug you tight and tell you I can't do anything you wish for. The ring that we both designed in high school because of our aloofness and love.

"After those two weeks, you can do whatever you want with it."

It feels right to have that ring on my finger. Then I saw you smile. Why are you giving me mixed emotions. Anger rose again as I remember what you told Mom. And I can't help but scoffed. "Don't get used to it... Get ready, we'll have to get Kenji in five minutes."


End file.
